Alzheimer's disease is one of the major public health problems of the elderly. Recent developments in the molecular genetics of Alzheimer's disease have opened up new avenues of investigation into the disease mechanism. Four different genes have recently been shown to confer susceptibility to Alzheimer's disease - the amyloid precursor protein, apolipoprotein E and two new seven transmembrane domain proteins (the presenilins). These developments have set the stage for rapid progress in Alzheimer's disease research. This meeting will focus on the new Alzheimer's disease-related genes as points of departure for understanding the disease mechanism and designing therapeutic strategies. One central question that will be emphasized is whether the different molecular pathways that lead to Alzheimer's disease converge on a final common mechanism of neuronal death. The meeting is organized to integrate molecular genetics, neurobiology and animal studies in a multidisciplinary approach. The sessions will examine the regulation and function of each of the Alzheimer genes and attempt to relate them to in vitro and animal models of neuronal degeneration. The format of platform talks followed by informal workshops will encourage interaction of investigators with students and postdoctoral fellows. In addition, the program will present a mix of established and young investigators. The timing of this meeting is ideal to catalyze the progress of Alzheimer's disease research in an interactive and accessible format for students and investigators.